Disoriented
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura gets stuck sharing her house with three revived Hokage's and then later on get's kidnapped and once she's rescued, Minato half asleep accidentally kisses her.


She'd been sent out to gather herbs, Sakura sighed and knelt next to the garden and started picking them carefully, the pinkette didn't even know that someone was watching her until a branch snapped beneath their foot and she whipped around kunai in her hand.

"Who's there" Sakura called eyeing the forest her body tensing like a coil ready to spring at a moments notice, he came then all smiles blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, his hands were held up trying to let her see that he meant no harm.

Then were the others, all in all there were soon six men in the clearing three miles outside the village, "Relax ojou-chan we're just trying to get to the Leaf Village" the one at the front the only brunette strode forward and Sakura's gaze locked onto his form until he was stood before her.

Emerald eyes going wide, Sakura jumped back "What are you're intentions" she held her kunai up and the six men looked at her strangely, she could have never known that four of the people were from her own village after all.

The raven haired male started chuckling and the white haired one shook his head clearly less than amused with their current situation, but one of the blondes the first one who had appeared cleared his throat "Take a good look at us, do you recognize us from anywhere perhaps" he asked carefully.

Sakura lowered her weapon and settled her emerald eyes on each male in the clearing with her trying to figure out what was going, she was so confused, then she saw it the answer that was so plainly obvious, her mouth dropped open and she hurriedly put away her kunai.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that we're are just getting over a recent attack and well everyone's been a little on edge" she rambled bowing low to the three Hokage and of course Madara Uchiha, who could forget a man like him, he was legendary after all.

Tobirama's eyebrows shot into his hairline, he hadn't thought she would actually figure it out so quickly considering her initial reaction "Are you going to lead us to the Leaf Village or not" he snapped and the pinkette looked in his direction.

Minato saw the little girl fidget nervously "Well you see I'm on a very important mission right now, if I don't get these herbs and take them back to the Hospital Lady Tsunade is going to be very angry" she explained keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Very well then, which herbs do you need" Hashirama jumped forward his medic instincts going haywire as each of them remembered what she'd said about having been recently attacked, so there must be a lot of injured.

Sakura took a deep breath and raised her head eyes flying from herb to herb and pointing out all the ones that were needed and how many she needed to gather, and soon they were hard at work picking the herbs and the root.

The others remained silent as the two picked herb after herb after herb until the wicker basket at Sakura's side was full and she finally stood "Oh I'm sorry my name is Sakura Haruno" the pinkette finally introduced herself.

He couldn't help it she was so cute, his lips curled upwards and Minato ruffled her short pink hair, Sakura gazed up at him her cheeks turning red "Ah don't worry Sakura-san" he gave her another smile before letting her take the lead.

Mu and Gengetsu shared a look, it was all so very strange to be alive again and apparently headed towards another village, but they had no choice but to follow along because they were extremely lost and didn't even know the landscape anymore.

Tobirama kept his red eyes glued to the back of the child, she couldn't be more than thirteen not to mention she was obviously a genin, if his great niece was sending children out to do such high ranking missions, then the village must be in dire condition.

Sakura rolled her shoulders feeling a gaze boring into her back she was tempted to look over her shoulder but fear kept her from doing so, a hand pressed down on her shoulder "Don't worry about my brother, he's a little intimidating" Hashirama gave her a reassuring smile.

At that her body relaxed and the tension in the air dissipated "What happened to Sarutobi" Tobirama's deep voice cut through the air from behind her a moment later and Sakura felt her eyes filling with tears at the mention of the kind old Hokage.

"Uh um Lord Third is he died a year ago" she mumbled in a tired voice "He fought again Orochimaru the snake sannin" Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes, if Naruto saw her crying he was certain to never leave her alone again.

Guilt filled him and Tobirama became silent "My apologies" he finally murmured not knowing what else to say, he felt like he was missing something but what, he couldn't remember he was certain though that someday he would and that's all that mattered in that moment.

"Thank you Lord Second" Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze with her own and gave him a small smile that showed how grateful she was, after all the rumors she'd been hearing about how the Third had been terrible, she was glad that at least there were still some people who cared for the old man.

Madara shook his head, everything was so strange but he didn't feel the urge to destroy or try to do anything, no he felt at peace for once, he smiled just a small one before he felt the approaching chakra, he tensed and so did the pinkette.

They were just a half a mile into their trek back to the village, Sakura carefully set down her wicker basket full of herbs and waited patiently, "So you're the little brat huh thought you'd be older never mind my boss wants you" the man stood before her giving the pinkette what he thought was a charming smile.

Minato nearly jumped forward this man was clearly an enemy and Sakura knew that to "Sorry not going anywhere" Sakura smirked clenching her fist she yanked her arm back and then thrust it forward into the ground "Shannaro" she huffed.

Hashirama covered his face as the ground exploded beneath their feet and he hurriedly grabbed up the herbs, he and Sakura had gathered as she gave the enemy a trouncing Tsunade was sure to be proud of her for until he was knocked unconscious.

'Holy what the hell she's a little girl' his blue eyes were wide as Sakura tied the enemy up making sure he couldn't use hand signs, Minato grimaced she was just like Tsunade "Sakura-san" he called and she turned her head in his direction to see her satisfied smile.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade's been training me and people have been coming after me because I'm her apprentice" Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly before snapping her gaze to her caught enemy, this was the part she was lost on.

Tobirama and Madara seemed to notice this at the same time "Step aside little girl, we'll show you how shinobi conduct interrogations" the Uchiha patted Sakura on the head and she moved out of their way letting them take over without question.

"Huh obedient to, I like that" Tobirama smirked before kneeling before Sakura's caught enemy, she had done a good job making sure the ropes were tight enough that he couldn't escape and made sure his fingers were tied separately so he couldn't weave hand signs.

Sakura skipped over to a tree and leaned against it, Minato joined her a moment later and try as she might she couldn't stop her eyes from flicking in his direction, he caught her immediately and her cheeks turned a rosy red in embarrassment.

"You're curious no, I have no doubt that while you know their names, you don't know mine, or those two" Minato stated and she nodded slowly "Minato Namikaze, that's Gengetsu Hozuki of the Hidden Mist, and Mu of Hidden Stone" he introduced himself and the other two males.

She grinned in excitement before looking at her hands, they were still soft not at all like a ninja's hands should be, her happiness faded, she had to work harder to achieve the ultimate results otherwise Naruto was going to come back and she'd have to watch his back again.

If there was one thing she couldn't stand anymore that was being protected like she was still the weak link, she'd prove to everyone that had doubted her that she could be just as strong, or stronger than Naruto could be.

Minato stared at the pinkette at his side as her shoulders tensed and her emerald eyes filled with determination, whatever she was thinking about must not be good "You know Sakura-san that was pretty neat how you managed to destroy the ground like that" he pointed out.

Her eyes snapped to his and that kami forsaken blush rose to her cheeks again 'Damn it why can't I stop blushing like a stupid little girl with a school girl crush' Sakura berated herself angrily, try as she might though she couldn't will the flush away.

Tobirama leaned his head back to gaze at the pinkette who was currently blushing, she certainly was an interesting child and the destruction she could create was much more than what Tsunade could create at that age, perhaps it would be a wise idea to keep an eye on her just in case.

"Girl" he called and she tilted her head in his direction "Come" Tobirama ordered and she glided to his side with little resistance "Do you know anything about anatomy" he questioned wanting to find out all she'd been taught so far.

Sakura blinked those bright emerald eyes as she thought over her answer before nodding "Yes Lord Second, Lady Tsunade has taught me in case, but I haven't tried any of it, you're talking about pain receptors right" she asked a question of her own.

"Not only obedient but extremely perceptive as well" Tobirama chuckled "But yes" his eyes strayed to the bound man "He refuses to speak, introduce a little pain to him" he commanded, Sakura looked hesitant but she bucked up her courage and pulled out a senbon.

The enemy man eyed her warily, or more specifically the weapon in her hand as she searched along his body for the perfect spot and found it, the knee cap, Sakura licked her lips nervously and trying her best not to break down jammed the senbon needle into the pain receptor there.

A scream bubbled from between his lips and started blubbering everything Tobirama and Madara wanted to know, while Sakura went back to her previous spot next to Minato, she felt horrible but she knew that it had been necessary.

Minato glanced between the pinkette and the Second Hokage feeling bad for Sakura, it hadn't been right of him to make her do that, but he couldn't complain "You alright" he asked her instead and her eyes locked with his again.

"Peachy" she smiled before letting out a little laugh, it hadn't been so bad perhaps besides being a medic is more of what she was interested in after all "I'm alright it could have been worse" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

He nodded at that "True, but you are a young girl and you shouldn't be burdened with the thought of having tortured someone" he said and Sakura looked at him before an understanding look passed between them.

"Yeah but if I can take that burden on myself so that others don't have to then I'd do that over and over again" Sakura smiled widely as Madara killed the enemy finally and he and Tobirama faced her, she took her cue and the herbs from Hashirama and started leading them to the village again.

This time Minato walked next to her wanting to make sure that no one else would come after the tiny girl, she was extremely short but he kept that thought to himself "Humph strange little girl" Mu finally spoke and she craned her neck around to see him.

"Perhaps" she nodded not disagreeing with the comment and chuckles came from her right from Hashirama, Sakura smiled turning her head forward again concentrating on her surroundings so that no one snuck up on them while they were walking.

Soon enough they made it back to the village and Tsunade was standing in front of the ground tapping her foot anxiously, when she saw Sakura, her honey brown eyes narrowed on the pinkette "Stupid kid the hell took you so long" the blonde charged forward hands on her hips a scowl on her lips.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she held up the herbs in case her teacher decided to try and strangle her for taking to long and then she pointed at the revived previous Kage's plus one Uchiha and Tsunade paled at the sight of them.

"You should be proud of you're apprentice Tsunade, she'd taken you're teachings and excelled at them, all of us bore witness to her taking down an enemy" Tobirama strode forward placing his hand down on the top of Sakura's head as he spoke to his great niece.

Tsunade sighed she couldn't punish the girl for doing the right thing in bringing these men back to the village with her however "Get those herbs to the hospital brat and then get you're ass to my office" she barked and the pinkette sped off as if the devil was nipping at her heels.

Minato blinked his ocean blue eyes before following after Tsunade as she led them to the Hokage Tower in the center of the village, he could see the construction going on, why would someone attack this village, what was going on.

They all sat in her office for fifteen minutes before the door swung open admitting Sakura into the room, her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide "I'm not to late am I Lady Tsunade" she asked trying to get her breathing under control.

The blonde rolled her eyes "No, right on time, now sit" Tsunade pointed at the last chair in between Minato and Tobirama with that the meeting commenced for hours Sakura sat there quietly until it was time to choose a place for each of these men to stay until better accommodations could be made.

Sakura stiffened in her seat next to him when Tsunade rested her honey brown eyes on her, Minato looked up just in time for the blonde to smile innocently "And Minato Namikaze, Hashirama and Tobirama will be staying with Sakura" she grinned

Really wanting to pout like a brat, Sakura forced herself to nod because she really didn't want to get hit over the head again "I understand Lady Tsunade" she stated squeezing her hands tightly until they turned white from lack of blood flow.

She felt a bit guilty "Take a few days off, you've been through a lot" Tsunade waved her hands dismissing the four from her office before facing the remaining three "And you three will stay with ah Kakashi" she demanded.

Kakashi cringed but nodded in acceptance leading the trio of revived people out of the office and down the streets to his newly enlarged apartment courtesy of Yamato since half of it had been destroyed in the recent attacks.

Meanwhile Sakura had led her three guests to her own home, thankfully there were extra rooms and an extra bathroom she'd been rather quiet on the way there but as they entered the house, she faced them "Um so my parents.." Sakura fidgeted before clearing her throat.

"Just no shoes on the carpet" she finally explained lamely, that was about the only rule she'd enforce a hand was pressed to her head and she looked up into onyx, Hashirama gave her a smile and removed his shoes, Tobirama and Minato followed his lead.

She sighed in relief before doing the same "So to the right is the kitchen and through there is the living room" Sakura took them on a tour of the medium sized house padding through the kitchen to the living room to show them what it looked like.

"Down the hall that way is my parents room, but don't worry they aren't here right now, probably won't be for a few months" she explained sheepishly dragging a chuckle from Hashirama as she continued leading through around the house before leaving them to their own devices.

Sakura though immediately headed to the kitchen and started pulling out a bunch of things to make dinner, chopping up some vegetables and making homemade lasagna noodles and white sauce, it was a healthy dinner that she hoped they liked otherwise she was out of luck.

Minato was the first one to poke his head around the corner watching the little pinkette work when he realized she was making way to much, he wanted to hit himself of course she was making food for them to and now she had to work all that more harder.

"Here let me help you with that" he strode into the kitchen unaware that she'd been fully focused on her task, the spoon in her hand that she was using to stir the white sauce with went flying and it clattered against the wall noisily.

Sakura spun around her hand hitting the stove top and she hissed in pain bringing her burned flesh to her mouth and blowing on it in hopes to cool it off, the blonde standing in her kitchen cringed "Do you need me to get Hashirama" Minato finally asked after a few seconds.

She shook her head "No thanks though I've got it" Sakura smiled and quickly healed the burn before grabbing another spoon and hurriedly stirring the white sauce before removing it from the heat, now that it was done, she had enough time to fetch the other spoon she'd thrown and clean up the mess.

Feeling useless Minato tried to offer his help again "Is there anything you need me to do" he stated easily, Sakura looked in his direction again before shaking her head no, he deflated at that and sat down in a chair to wait.

"Thanks for the offer though, it's almost done, maybe next time" Sakura rambled checking on the noodles and deeming them ready fishing them out of the boiling water to cool, hands appeared on her shoulder and she tilted her head around.

Minato was stood behind her, his eyes focused on the stove "That's an extremely old stove, it looks like it could explode any minute now" he explained, Sakura blinked before looking at the stove as well before trying to remember.

"My parents got it a couple years ago, I'm the only one who knows how to work it because they like to order take out more often than not" Sakura huffed swiping her hair as it came loose from the pony tail she'd thrown it up in to cook.

He released her shoulders then and she went back to finishing up dinner, the noodles, the veggies, the sauce all went on and then she crumbled a few different types of cheese over the top of it before setting it in the oven to cook for a couple more minutes.

While that was going on she made some green tea and got out glasses, plates, eating utensils and place mats for the table and set up the table, Minato watched her carefully it reminded him of when Kushina had cooked and it brought a smile to his lips.

Five minutes later the lasagna was plated up and Sakura prepared to head down the hall to let the others know that dinner was ready, Minato was quicker as he hopped up from his chair "I'll get them Sakura-san" he gave her a smile, and really quick pecked her on the cheek before speeding down the hall.

For all of ten seconds Sakura stood there absolutely stunned her hand to her cheek, then her whole body flushed and she panicked as feet padded towards the kitchen and she turned hoping to calm her erratically beating heart down so that she could eat without fear of blushing like an idiot.

By the time the three men entered the kitchen, her cheeks had returned to their normal pale color and she was seated at the table, like she thought Hashirama immediately looked like he wanted to say no but not wanting to be rude took a bite anyway.

His eyes widened and Sakura snickered silently, no one could resist homemade veggie lasagna not even the great First Hokage it seemed, even Tobirama seemed to be enjoying it "What is this called" the white haired man asked after swallowing his latest bite.

"Veggie Lasagna, instead of red sauce the sauce it white and it's full of vegetables that are healthy" Sakura grinned shoveling another bite into her mouth and chewing with her mouth closed, like hell she was going to make herself look like a slob in front of guests.

She went to take another one when the doorbell went off "Excuse me" she said politely and stood hurrying down the hall to the door and pulling it open "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion before spotting the three men standing behind him.

"You wouldn't happen to have extra food would you" Kakashi's lone onyx eye pleaded with her to say yes and Sakura giggled behind her hand calculating how much had been eaten already before nodding her head in a positive answer.

Hashirama looked up as four more people entered the now suddenly tiny kitchen "Sakura-chan" Kakashi grimaced upon seeing the food, the other three did as well and the pinkette whirled on her sensei a scowl reminiscent of Tsunade's forming across her lips.

"Kakashi-sensei" she raised a slender pink brow at the man "You should know better" Sakura smiled innocently cutting several pieces of the lasagna and putting them into a container before handing it over to the silver haired copycat nin.

Of course there was still plenty left "How the hell can you eat that stuff" Madara asked looking a little sick, the brunette chuckled this time trying to find the right answer before shrugging, in the next moment he finally responded.

"Despite it's looks it is actually very good, there are so many flavors" Hashirama said helping himself to another piece his third already like the other two, leaving Sakura another piece if she wanted it though judging by her sigh she'd probably lost her appetite.

The four men left, Kakashi promising to return the container as soon as he was done with it and Sakura sat down picking at her food for a moment then digging in again, he was right, once she was finished she started cleaning up.

"You aren't going to eat anymore" Minato creased his forehead in concern, she'd barely eaten and yet she was already done, Sakura leaned her head back to stare at him for a moment before shaking her head in an answer he didn't like.

"Nah I'll probably eat it for a snack later if I feel up to it" Sakura smiled setting the last piece in the fridge for safe keeping and started washing dishes, until she was gently pushed into a chair, as Hashirama and Tobirama cleaned up.

"Don't argue Sakura-chan, you cooked so we'll clean besides cook should never have to do dishes" Hashirama stated handing the washed plate over to Tobirama who rinsed it one final time before drying it and putting it on the towel next to the sink.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed in confusion before finally giving in to the order and relaxed in her chair Minato removed his hands and sat down as well "Sakura what do you like to do for fun" he questioned to keep her mind off of everything.

"Oh well I like to train and read medical texts" Sakura tapped her chin in thought, there wasn't much she did anymore besides training underneath Lady Tsunade, Minato's brows furrowed in confusion, and he went to ask another question.

"How about friends do you hang out with them, or is there someone you like what's you're goal" he asked hoping that she would open up to him so that they could learn more about her so that they weren't basically strangers to each other.

Sakura grimaced outwardly "Well I haven't had much time to spend with my friends lately because of my training and as for my goal, I want to become a world known medical ninja like Lady Tsunade" she listed off purposely ignoring the second question because she didn't want to delve into that part of her life just yet.

A frown appeared on Minato's face "That's no good, you should always make time to spend with you're friends no matter how busy you are and it's good that you are striving for something, so is there someone you like" he asked again.

Her shoulders tensed and she squeezed her hands "I use to like someone but not anymore" Sakura finally answered, it wasn't a lie but wasn't the truth either, to be honest she wasn't even sure what she felt anymore because of all that had happened so far.

All three men looked at the tiny pinkette that had opened her home to them "Pity" Tobirama snorted, he had thought that guys would jump to be with the girl but apparently he was wrong, though of course he like his brother and Minato could tell she was extremely reluctant to tell them what had happened.

"Yeah" Sakura laughed nervously "Well I'm just going to go get ready for bed so um yeah" she smiled before escaping from the kitchen to Minato's frustration and Tobirama's amusement, thirty minutes later she appeared before them one last time "Goodnight" Sakura smiled disappearing again.

Hashirama shook his head, he was glad the youth of today were so energetic, though it worried him, was she eating properly, it seemed like she was isolating herself, why, all these questions and no answers it was going to drive him insane.

"There's no use agonizing over it Anija for now let's go to bed" Tobirama said finishing up with the rest of the dishes, they shared a look before turning off the lights and setting up traps around the house with whatever weapons they could find.

For three weeks this continued, the four of them setting up a routine, Sakura leaving during the day to train and coming back at night to cook, with Hashirama and Tobirama doing the dishes and Minato trying to smooth talk her into telling them what they wanted to know.

Until on the day that marked their first month after their revival, Sakura didn't come home, all next day continued and then the door was blown off it's hinges and Tsunade stood in the doorway "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE" she snarled rampaging through the house.

Minato jumped out of the angry blondes warpath until she swiveled around on her heel and pinned glaring honey eyes on him "We haven't seen her either not since yesterday Lady Tsunade" he gulped hoping that she didn't flatten him.

Meanwhile forty miles away, Sakura was trudging between several enemy that she'd been captured by there had been to many and she hadn't been able to get away, her hands were tied and a blindfold covered her eyes.

'Someone please save me' she cried inwardly keeping her emotions bottled up tightly she refused to give these men any response, she knew they were waiting for her to break down crying but she wouldn't she couldn't afford to be weak right now, she just had to wait until someone came and rescued her.

They'd jumped her right in the village, where the hidden escape route was, she'd never stood a chance since they'd surrounded her and knocked her unconscious when she came to it had already been far to late and she knew they weren't in the Leaf Village anymore.

Back in the Leaf Village, Tsunade had almost charged off when she realized "Have you or Tobirama marked her with you're formula's yet" she growled wanting an answer right then and there, the two men in question nodded.

"Of course she doesn't know it though" Tobirama smirked, he was glad he'd had the foresight to do so, suddenly Madara appeared, Gengetsu and Mu had gone back to their own countries a week before so they didn't know that their little friend had been kidnapped.

Minato nodded "Yes, we'll get her back Lady Tsunade" he smiled reassuringly before the two of them body flickered where ever Sakura was being held, when they touched ground it was absolute chaos and Sakura was right in the thick of it all.

And since they were so close to the Hidden Mist Village and because Mu was visiting after getting over his hate of Gengetsu, the two appeared just as suddenly and pulled the pinkette out of harms way "Hey there brat" the bandage wrapped man greeted floating off the ground with her in his arms.

Sakura tensed before relaxing as she recognized the voice above the metallic clangs and screams of pain coming from the forty or so enemy that she'd been captured by "Mu-san" she sighed in relief going limp, her body unable to hold herself up.

Mu situated his hold on the pinkette so that she was more comfortable and so that he didn't drop her accidentally and floated back to avoid getting hit with any stray weapons, Gengetsu was down there throwing random water jutsu into the mix until every enemy was dead.

He lowered them to the ground and handed Sakura over to Minato who removed the blind fold and untied her hands to reveal blood they'd tied her hands so tight that the ropes had cut into her wrist making them bleed.

Then he wondered if it had been their intention to make sure she could never use her hands again so that she couldn't fight back and it made him angrier than he'd ever felt "You're safe now brat" Gengetsu walked over to the four.

Her eyes watered and she let out a little sniffle but that was all the reaction they got from her as she wiped her eyes dry "I knew someone would come" Sakura smiled sweetly before yawning, they'd made her walk all night and she was plum exhausted.

"Sleep Sakura-san and we'll get you back to the village in no time" Minato murmured and her eyes slid close, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks until her breathing evened out, they couldn't transport back because they hadn't marked anything else.

Soon they were on their way back to the Leaf Village, but as night crept up on them, they had no choice but to stop "Stay here with her Minato, I'll go scope out the area" Tobirama said flitting into the forest to set up some traps and secure the area.

Five minutes after he left, Sakura sat up from where he'd laid her "Mina...Minato-san" she asked looking at him through bleary eyes, he nodded and tears just cascaded down her cheeks, Minato frowned, so she'd been scared after all.

"It's okay Sakura, you'll be home soon and next time no one will ever hurt you again" he murmured softly rubbing her wrists gently, Sakura lifted her head to meet his ocean blue eyes with her tear filled emerald and completely broke down.

"I was..I was so...scared" she whispered brokenly "The things they talked about doing to me" Sakura wrapped her arms around her waist and trembled, Minato did the only thing he could in that moment, he pulled her into his side and gave her a soothing hug.

Hearing the sobs, Tobirama watched from the treeline before making sure that the blonde had everything under control, before continuing with his task, the sooner he got finished the more protection the girl would have.

He liked the brat, she was strong, witty, sweet, had a raging temper that equaled Tsunade's and above all she had morals that wouldn't be broken no matter what and to see her like she was now tore at his hardened heart even more breaking down the strong walls and letting her worm her way in a little more.

Later on after Sakura had fallen asleep again after crying her heart out and then eating, Minato settled down to rest as well, tomorrow they'd make it back to the Leaf Village and keep a better eye on the pinkette so that this would never happen again.

It was three hours into his watch that Tobirama's ears picked up on the subtle shifting and his eyes drifted towards the ground as he'd chosen to take watch in the tree's, Sakura was tossing and turning back and forth, her sleep obviously disturbed.

In the next moment she rolled into Minato's back, who was more than five feet away from her and the blonde jolted awake, he didn't say anything instead carefully turned over to stare at the pinkette who was now so close to him.

His ocean blue eyes looked up and sought out soft red before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Sakura and just like that her features smoothed out indicating that she was no longer having any kind of nightmare and Minato fell asleep again.

Two hours later, Tobirama was asleep as well for he felt nothing for miles and miles around so he was certain they were safe, in the wee early morning hours, Minato was the first to wake so him mind was a little blurry and feeling the weight in his arms didn't stop himself.

Sakura jerked awake feeling soft warm lips upon her own a moment later it was gone "Sakura-san" Minato asked his voice full of horror at what he'd done, she blinked open her eyes to meet his and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah um it's okay I'm not angry" she said as he finally released her, she'd gotten her first kiss and it was better than anything she'd ever imagined from Sasuke, but she of course still loved that boy and was determined to love him no matter what.

Minato gave an audible sigh of relief, he'd just been so disoriented he'd mistaken the girl in his arms for Kushina "Thank you" he smiled, Tobirama woke up twenty minutes later, they ate and then they went home where Sakura was once again safe and sound.


End file.
